In the field of security authentication, a traditional access management system generally uses a smart card such as an integrated circuit card as a unique personal identifier to get registered on a distribution platform beforehand. Registered relevant data is saved into an access controller by using a device network connected to the distribution platform. In the foregoing scenario, a user may, when accessing a door, place a held smart card within a valid recognition range of a card reader connected to the access controller, for example, may swing the smart card slightly before the card reader to perform feature recognition. Further, data of the smart card, which is read by the card reader, is transmitted to the access controller, and the access controller implements authentication on the user according to matching between saved registration information and acquired data. In this process, generally, if the matching succeeds, processing is performed normally, namely, an electronic lock is driven to open the door; otherwise, the door keeps closed, and event information may be transmitted to a system such as an alarm system and a monitoring system so that a third party processes the event information.
On the basis of the traditional access control system, a system formed by applying a light-controlled system to access management may be called an optical access control system. Compared with the traditional access control system, because the optical access control system avoids inconvenience brought by the smart card, for example, the smart card is recognizable only when it is placed within a valid recognition range of the card reader, the smart card is highly vulnerable to being cracked, and the like. Thus the optical access control system has merits such as ease of use and high reliability.
An existing optical access control system generally needs to use a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone to save authentication information held by the user. The mobile phone needs to have a light-emitting device so that a receive end can acquire a light signal sent from the mobile phone. In the prior art, the light-emitting device is generally a camera flash of the mobile phone itself. However, the camera flash of the mobile phone itself is not specially designed for sending a light signal, and flash frequency is generally configured by a vendor according to an application mode. Therefore, adaptable sending methods need to be custom-made for models of the mobile phones, so that a light signal that has frequency and light intensity specified by the receive end can be transmitted and so that the receive end can recognize the light signal correctly. Besides, no camera flash is installed on mobile phones of some models. Consequently, it is limited that a camera flash or another built-in light-emitting component of a mobile phone is used to perform light communications, and it is a problem that a same light communication method or a client used for light communications is hardly compatible with a mobile phone of a different model.
No effective solution to the foregoing problem has been put forward so far.